Toadette's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Toadette heads off to the Mushroom Meadows for a walk, she encounters Mario, who gets enraged after eating laughed at. But when Toadette eats an apple from the maple tree she's under, she gets more than she asked for...


**Toadette's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Didn't expect THIS, did you? Yeah, well, basically saying, since Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Princess Zelda, Samus (or rather, Zero Suit Samus A.K.A. Zamus), Nana of the Ice Climbers, and even Ness all have stories dedicated to them and their embarrassing flatulent problems (of which there is an interesting point to prove - there absolutely is no farting fanfic at all involving Wario as far as searching the entire Internets is involved), I decided to say screw it and give good ol' Toadette her own farting problem. After all, she does deserve it after all the attention I've been giving her recently, no? (receives coughs from the audience) Ummm... damn it. Well, I don't have anything to say, so ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the fanfic! And bear in mind, this may shockingly be the last girl farting problem I do for a long while... unless, of course, I happen to find another particular girl, be it cute. Or sexy. Fufufufufufu. ...And I'm just talking to myself now. Sigh...

* * *

One day in the fair and magical Mushroom Kingdom (or should one say, the most unlogical place in all of existance), Toadette, the pink humanoid mushroom girl who ranks as one of the cutest and most spunky girls in the history of everything and anything, was out on a peaceful walk within the evergreen, grassy, peaceful plains, the Mushroom Meadows (which surprisingly was a well kept secret from most of the civilians of the Mushroom Kingdom). As she skipped along the grass with glee, she picked up several flowers, keeping them within her pink dress as she sat down on a grassy hill, sighing as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Gee, it sure is beautiful today," She admitted as she sighed, wondering what to do as she rubbed the back of her head, frowning a bit, "Though it is a tad boring. I wish something exciting could happen."

Suddenly, as if summoned on the spot, mario fell straight from the sky, landing flat on his face as he moaned weakly. Toadette bursted into laughter, holding her stomach as she tried to keep calm. Mario grumbled as he stood up, dusting off his blue overalls as he turned around to face Toadette, grumbling.

"Oh, you think that's funny, eh?" Mario stated as he got into Toadette's face, picking her up and shouting, "Well, let's see how funny it is when you get hurt!" He then started smashing her right into the maple tree, dropping her as he placed his hands on his hips, looking down angrily at her.

Toadette moaned as she rubbed her head in pain, shaking it as she tried standing up, holding her stomach. "Oh, Mario... I'm sorry... I didn't mean that... besides..." She began chuckling again, covering her mouth with her right hand, "You practically fell out of nowhere. What was I suppose to do?"

Mario frowned, folding his arms as he shook his head, sitting down next to Toadette as he admitted, "Well, you do have a point. Maybe I should just shut my mouth."

Toadette nodded, hugging Mario. "Yeah, see? There was no problem to admitting it, at all!" She then heard her stomach growling, giggling embarrassingly a bit as she then stated, "Ehehe, speaking of no problem, I could use a snack. Got anything to eat?"

Mario rubbed his right arm. "Well..." He looked up at the maple tree, to see several red, ripe apples above. "Aha! How about one of these apples!" He pointed upward and fired some of his red hot fireballs at the tree branch, knocking some apples down and grabbing one, handing it to Toadette.

Toadette smiled, and she hugged Mario. "Thanks, you cute, sexy plumber, you," She winked as she giggled, seductively taking the apple away from Mario as she took a bite into it, tossing the entire piece of fruit down into her mouth and letting out a tiny belch.

Silence. Mario and Toadette exchanged some glances with each other as they watched life become rampant through the lively Mushroom Meadows.

...

...

...

"Umm... so... cough..." Mario rubbed the back of his head. "Feeling anything?"

Toadette thought about it, but hearing her stomach again, she grabbed another apple and ate it whole, sighing as she placed both of her hands on her stomach. "Not really. Now I'm just feeling a bit dizzy."

"...Dizzy...?" Mario replied, confused as he took off his red cap briefly while scratching his brown hair, "How could you be dizzy if all you were doing was sitting here eating two apples?"

Toadette was about to remark, when her eyes popped up, due to... that's right.

_**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!!!!!**_

All of the peaceful charms that made the Mushroom Meadows lively suddenly were silenced by the loud burst of flatulence from Toadette, who was mildly embarrassed as she covered her face with her hands, not wanting to get any attention. Mario took a moment to take in the silence, and he then bursted into laughter, rolling on his back as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh man, this is NOT happening..." Toadette muttered in dismay as she shook her head, "Maybe there was an invisible whoopie cushion..." Before she could remark again, she let out another burst of flatulence, this one being even louder than the last one.

_**POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!**_

Mario wiped several tears of laughter from his eyes, panting as he told Toadette, "Gee, Toadette, you would make a great Princess Poot, do you know that?"

"... Shut up!" Toadette bursted out in tears as she pushed Mario and headed towards the eastern direction, crying out in embarrassment as Mario remained where he was, laughing his head off as he was getting the jollies he needed.

And remember, kids: The moral? If you don't hold it in, it'll be a cute little poot!

**THE END**


End file.
